Data storage systems commonly include one or more recording heads that read and write information to a recording medium. When areal density of data storage systems is increased, they are able to store more information for a given area.
One factor that may influence areal density is erasure flux. In at least some data storage systems, recording heads write information to recording media in concentric tracks. For example, a recording medium may store information in adjacent concentric tracks that go from the center of the recording medium to the outer perimeter of the recording medium. Occasionally, when a recording head is writing information to one particular track of a recording medium, the recording head has an effect on another track. For instance, one issue is known as side track erasure. In one particular example of side track erasure, a recording head is writing to a track, and it generates magnetic flux that erases information stored in one or more adjacent tracks. This magnetic flux may limit aerial density.